


Unexpected Find

by Jld71



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Danny makes an unexpected find.





	Unexpected Find

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by brumeier: Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, finding something unexpected tucked into a dresser drawer.

They had only been living together for several weeks, bordering on a month or two now. Steve had asked Danny to move into his home, their home now. Danny had smiled and happily agreed. It had taken some getting used to. Danny was still getting used to it. He had been on his own since the divorce from Rachel and was used to not having to compromise or answer to anyone.

But, here they both were, learning. Trial by fire! The first week or two had been rough, trying to learn each other's routines. Neither were pleasant without their first cup of coffee. That had caused a fight or two. One of them where Danny had actually walked out of the house, not returning for several hours. When he'd returned, they both vowed not to speak to each other until they had each taken at least a sip or two of their coffees.

Now, things were going a little smoother. It was still a learning process. Danny liked things a certain way, while Steve was more laid back. Steve would let the dishes sit for the day in the sink, "soaking" as he put it. Well, that would work if there was actually water in said sink. He also thought nothing of letting the clean laundry sit in the basket, unfolded, getting wrinkled. He'd go through it, find what he was looking for and then get dressed, wrinkles be damned!

That was why Danny was currently finishing folding the laundry that had piled up. With a sigh, he separated his clothes from Steve's and walked over to the closet to put away what needed to be hung up. He eyed the rest of the clothes. He shrugged at it and started to walk out of the room.

He stopped himself at the door. Shaking his head he turned around and headed back to the pile. He couldn't just leave it there. Steve would never put his shirts away. And, it would bother Danny and they'd end up in a fight over putting laundry away. Who needed that aggravation? Danny sighed out loud, it was just easier to put everything away and be done with it.

Taking the small pile of Steve's shirts, socks and underwear, he walked over to their shared dresser and pulled out a drawer and placed the shirts inside before closing it and opening the other drawer to put away the rest. The drawer was in shambles, items tossed around like a hurricane named Steve had blown through it. Putting down the pile, he went about pulling out the mess to right it.

His hand hit the back of the drawer, touched upon something that wasn't wood or clothing. He pulled it out. A small black velvet box. With shaking hands he opened the box to find two matching rings. Both clearly for men. He took a sharp intake of breath and stared at them. He didn't tear his eyes away until he heard Steve's voice calling to him from the living room.

He quickly snapped the box shut and shoved it back into the drawer along with Steve's underwear and socks. He didn't care at this point if things were in order before he slammed the drawer shut.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Steve asked as he stood in the doorway.

Danny took a moment to calm himself before he turned to face Steve. "Nothing, just putting the laundry away," he said before he tried to brush past Steve.

Steve reached out, caught Danny by the wrist and pulled him against himself before kissing him. "Thanks for taking care of me," Steve murmured before letting Danny go.

"Of course," Dan said over his shoulder as he left the bedroom.

Steve waited a moment before going to the dresser drawer and pulling it open. He saw the jumble of clothing, reached in and felt for the box. It was still hidden where he'd left it. He breathed a sigh of relief. Danny hadn't found the rings. He still had time to think of the perfect way to propose to Danny.


End file.
